


trembling tender little sigh - [Podfic]

by TyrianMoon (CelaSilver)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Canon compliant up to and including parts of The Lying Detective, Catharsis, Descriptions of Drug Use and Withdrawal, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-it fic, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary Morstan is Not Nice, Mild mild self-harm scenes, POV Alternating, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Podfic, Post-Canon, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock is a Mess, Whump-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon
Summary: From the author, simplyclockwork. "This fic is for @rebuilding221B on Tumblr, who bid on me for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 auction, and gave me this lovely prompt for a fix-it fic for The Lying Detective.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trembling tender little sigh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** [trembling tender little sigh - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821/chapters/55306801)

**Author:** [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork)

**Reader:** [Tyrian Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon)

**Length:** 22:02 


	2. trembling tender little sigh [Podfic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides on a course of action to save John Watson. Meanwhile John is dealing with some hard truths that Molly tells him and decides on a course of action of his own.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [trembling tender little sigh - Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114821/chapters/55319692#workskinL)

 **Author:** [simplyclockwork](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [Tyrian Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon)

**Length:** 25:25 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Agnes" by Glass Animals.  
>   
> agnes just stop and think a minute  
> why don't you light that cigarette and  
> calm down now stop and breathe a second  
> go back to the very beginning
> 
> can't you see what was different then?  
> you were just popping Percocet  
> maybe just four a week at best  
> maybe a smoke to clear the head
> 
> your head is so numb  
> that nervous breath you try to hide  
> between the motions  
> that trembling tender little sigh
> 
> and so it goes  
> a choking rose back  
> to be reborn  
> I want to hold you like you're mine
> 
> you see the sad in everything a  
> genius of love and loneliness and  
> this time you overdid the liquor  
> this time you pulled the fuckin' trigger
> 
> these days you're rolling all the time  
> so low so you keep getting high  
> where went that cheeky friend of mine?  
> where went that billion-dollar smile?
> 
> guess life is long  
> when soaked in sadness  
> on borrowed time  
> from mr. madness
> 
> and so it goes  
> a choking rose back  
> to be reborn  
> I want to hold you like you're mine
> 
> you're gone but you're on my mind  
> I'm lost but I don't know why  
> you're gone but you're on my mind  
> I'm lost but I don't know why


End file.
